Kiva's Expression for the Hunger Games
Nearly one day away for the competition, Sasha stood watch while Terra is taking a shower beforehand. Kiva: Hi there, Sasha. Sasha: Hey.. Only one day left..before it begins. Kiva: Yep. Sasha: I don't know what else am I suppose to say.. Kiva: Well, how do feel about the Hunger Games? Sasha: It could be disastrous, but we got no choice.. Kiva: I know.. We just gotta have faith. Sasha: Yeah. Must've learn from Reia, huh? Kiva: Yep. Anyway, since Terra is taking a shower, I guess I'll take my shower as well. Sasha: I think this suite has an extra bathroom if you want to take one. Kiva: Alright. - While Kiva takes a shower, Ratchet decided to talk to his wife. During a silent montage, they kissed each other. Kiva went to bed, waiting for her master to come by. She looks into her locket when Reia arrived. Reia: Hey. You know, I've been thinking.. Kiva: What? Reia: About the new photo for your locket, I think we can add a friendship photo or a wedding photo, if you want to, of course.. Kiva: Great idea. Which do you prefer? Reia: Well, it's your wedding. You'll decide. Kiva: I'll go with the wedding photo. Reia: I wonder.. Can I see that locket of yours? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva handed the locket to Reia and opened it, but Reia makes a surprised discovery. Reia: Huh.. Looks like two photos can be added. One of the left, other on the right.. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Sonja, you clever girl... - Reia gave the locket back to Kiva. Kiva: Thanks. - Reia nodded and is about to change, but Kiva stopped her for the toughest question ever asked. Kiva: I know this is a bit late to ask this, but what happened to your parents? - Reia only sighed when she tells her. Reia: All I know is that my mom disappeared and my dad was killed a few hours before I was born. Neisan is the only family I had right now. Kiva: Oh... Sorry. Reia: You don't have to apologize. - Kiva is about to tuck in, but she requested to let her master either tell a story and sing a song. The decision belongs to Kiva alone. During this, as a wedding gift, Reia tested out Kiva's new night-lamp. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: Hmm? What is it? Kiva: Can you tell me a story? - Reia got up from the floor and sit next to Kiva. Reia: Sure, I can do that. Which story do you want to hear, anyway? Kiva: Well, um... Reia: So many to decide... I get it. In that case, I got a story to tell you. Kiva: Okay.. - Reia grabbed Kiva's teddy bear and walked back towards Kiva as she began to tell her story. Reia: Long ago, in a mysterious planet far away from Earth, there was a girl. Kiva: What's her name? - Reia handed the teddy bear to Kiva. Reia: Shh... Spoilers. Kiva: Oh, sorry. Continue. Reia: She is full with adventure in her spirit, ready to take on anything. As time went on, so do the relationship between her and the ones she loved. But then one day, the election for the next king quickly turned into a non-stop war zone of darkness. The darkness itself spreads into the city, swallowing people's hopes, dreams, even light itself. That same darkness costs her many friends... But, small shards of light survived, including the girl. Her name was never revealed to anyone, because of the war, except for the one person cherished most. On that day, a new child is born and she named her-- Kiva: Wait.. That child...was you!? Reia: My brother even told my mother's name- Eriza. Although I never knew her, that name rings into my head..until this day.. Kiva: Whoa... *yawns* - Kiva quickly fell alseep as Reia sings a quick song to keep Kiva settled. Reia: Will the circle be unbroken, by and by.. By and by. Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky. - The spirit of Reia's mother somehow touched Kiva, only speaking a sentence. Eriza: Thank you so much...for looking after my dear daughter. - Next morning, with only hours away for the tournament to begin, Kiva woke up when she sees the breakfast-in-bed treatment beside her. Kiva: Wow.. Breakfast in bed.. - Kiva started eating when Reia came into the room. Kiva: Morning, Reia. Reia: Morning. Kiva: Thanks for the breakfast in bed order. Reia: No problem. You need it to keep your strength up for the tournament today. Kiva: Yeah, I might need it. Reia: How's your sleep last night? Kiva: Good. Reia: That's nice. Notice the night-lamp I added? Kiva: Yeah, I love it. Reia: Good. That should make your sleep much more easier. Kiva: Yeah, it should does. Reia: I'll let you get settled. Clank has another wedding gift on your way out. Kiva: Okay. - A few minutes later, Kiva gets dressed and finds Clank's wedding gift- An arrow set with iron-cast tips. Looking at her bow, those are the arrows she needs. Kiva: These tips.. These are perfect! Thanks, Clank. - Kiva takes the new arrow set and ran out to find the group, who went on ahead. Category:Scenes